1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to airtight seal and air valve device, and more particularly to a multi-sectional airtight seal for continuous air-filling and an air valve device thereof.
2. Related Art
A convention way for buffer packing is mostly to use a plastic sheet configured with plural raised tiny gasbags to cover outside an article and achieve shock-absorption and cushion effects. However, the tiny gasbags have limited shock-absorption capability and fail to absorb or buffer a greater vibration or impact load. Therefore, an air-packing bag made of resin film was developed.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A-1C. An air-packing bag A10 includes an input hole A11 and a filing path A12 connecting with the input hole A11. Both sides of the filing path A12 connect with plural chambers A13 respectively. Each of the chambers A13 is configured with an air valve A14 composed by a upper valve film A141 and a lower valve film A142. After the gas in the input hole A11 is filled in to the chambers A13 through the filing path A12, the air-packing bag A10 is filled and expanded to function as a cushion material; for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,912 “Container for sealingly containing a fluid”, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,466 “Process for continuously filling fluid into a plurality of closed bags”, and Japan Patent Publication No. “Seal Bag for Fluid”. However, this type of air-packing bag A10 need to configure with plural ones of the filing paths A12 for filling air into the plural chambers A13. Besides, the plural independent chambers A13 cannot share the same air valve A14 to fill air.
Please refer to FIG. 1D. The air-packing bag A10 is configured with plural nodes A15 on the chambers A13 for bending the chambers A13 to form plural sub-chambers, thereby packing an article and providing buffer protection; for example: U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,777 “Buffer packing bag” and Taiwan Utility Patent Publication No. M292564 “Air-packing bag equipped with plural auxiliary tubes”. However, if any of the sub-chambers in this type of air-packing bag A10 is broken, all the air inside the chambers A13 will be leaking out. It cannot provide a sectional independent sub-chamber by filling a single chamber A13 for a single time.
Please refer to FIGS. 2A to 2C, which illustrates U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,830 “Continuous, inflatable plastic wrapping material”. The filing path A12 of the air-packing bag A10 is formed by thermal-sealing the upper valve film A141 and the lower valve film A142 with the filing path A12 attaching tightly to the outer film A161 and passing through plural chambers A13. However, this type of air-packing bag A10 can only have the chambers A13 in a horizontal parallel alignment to be filled by the single filing path A12. If a vertical serial alignment is applied to the chamber A13, it has to be filled by sections. Furthermore, the chamber A13 uses the thermal-sealed line A17 to split into plural sub-chambers. If any of the sub-chambers in this type of air-packing bag A10 is broken, all the air inside the chambers A13 will still be leaking out. It yet fails to provide a sectional independent sub-chamber by filling a single chamber A13 for a single time.
Please refer to FIGS. 3A and 3B. An air-packing bag A10 is composed by two outer films A161, A162, which are made of soft resin, to form a seal for air-filling. Between the outer films A161, A162, an air valve A14 is configured by stacking and partially attaching the upper valve film A141 to the lower valve film A142 to form air passages between the upper valve film A141 and the lower valve film A142; for example, Taiwan Invention Patent Publication No. 587049 “Configuration Structure for On/Off Valve of Seal and Manufacture Apparatus for Seal with On/Off Valve”. However, the air valve A14 of the air-packing bag A10 is not capable of filling the plural chambers A13. Besides, only if the chambers A13 are added in a horizontal parallel alignment, air-filling can be made through the single filing path A12. If a vertical serial alignment is applied to the chambers A13, it has to be made by sections.
Therefore, improving the structure of the air-packing bag to allow plural vertical serial-aligned chambers to be filled at the same time and prevent all the chambers from leaking air when any of the sub-chambers is broken, becomes an issue that the inventor of the present invention and those practicing in the art are eager to develop.